czech_see_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
| partOfSeason = 1 | episodeNumber = 8 | image = Ep8-infobox.jpg | airDate = 6 December 2019 | writer = | director = | previousEpisode = Episode 7 | nextEpisode = }} was the eighth episode of See, and the finale for the 2019 season. Synopsis The royal sisters have a showdown. The truth of the mysterious rider on the Lavender Road is revealed. The pilgrims come to understand that their world is much bigger than they once thought. Plot Tamacti Jun presents Maghra with a choice: convince Queen Kane to abdicate the throne or kill her in order to prevent mutiny. Of course, Queen Kane refuses to give up her crown and confronts Mahgra. Having their father’s favor wasn’t good enough for her, she also helped Jerlamarel win Queen Kane’s heart — manipulating her to ensure his protection. Maghra retorts that their father was just as indifferent toward her. She had to become an adult in a day and has been shaping Queen Kane’s reality ever since. Unlike her sister, Maghra avoided becoming a monster. Queen Kane then summons Tamacti Jun in a supposed forfeit. However, she kills him with the help of Cora and Boots. With the upper hand once again, she forces Maghra to align with her in order to save them both from the wrath of Tamacti’s army. Meanwhile, the mysterious "Jerlamrel" our pilgrims met on the Lavender Road is now leading Baba Voss, Paris, Haniwa, Kofun, and Bow Lion to a mysterious destination. The real Jerlamarel arrives and kills the imposter, but not before he manages to shoot an arrow into Haniwa’s shoulder. Jerlamarel takes the group to a village called Constantia, where they meet Gertrude, whose ancestors built the House of Enlightenment. Before the plague, a man and woman of great means collected all they could from the Old World in an effort to preserve its wisdom and history. Because the inhabitants of Constantia understand where they come from, they were unafraid of Jerlamarel and his ability to see when he arrived. Jerlamarel and Gertrude carefully spread the word in an effort to attract others like him, which yielded the imposter, whose name was Edo. Jerlamarel then shocks our pilgrims by explaining that Haniwa has been poisoned by Edo’s arrow and will lose her ability to see. Later, Edo — who isn’t dead after all — visits Bow Lion and gives her a book. Kofun reads it and realizes that Jerlamarel created the poison that is blinding Haniwa. Baba Voss confronts Jerlamarel, who explains that Edo looked down on the blind people of the village. Jerlamarel hoped that he would understand the others if he became like them. Edo discovered an antidote somewhere in the capital city of the Trivantine Empire. However, going there would spark a retaliation that would threaten all the work Jerlamarel started. Baba Voss insists on trying to help Haniwa and fights him — eventually gauging out his eyes. He then escapes the village with Haniwa, leaving Paris and Kofun behind to attempt to make peace. Lookig to the future, Jerlamarel plans to groom Kofun as the new leader.